


Time Laps

by FallenFates



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Love, Multi, Self Harm, Story, Trolls, first, firststory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFates/pseuds/FallenFates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star X is a "normal" teenage girl, who's obsessed with a webcomic called Homestuck. She was living a normal life, moving away from her old life into a new one. He had said her goodbye and something peculiar happens, read her story to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Tail Of Trolls**

"STAR!!!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED AND PACK!!!" My mother screams at me.

I groan and roll out of bed. I look at myself in my mirror and chuckle. My hair is everywhere and my clothes are all wrinkled. I brush my hair and change my clothes. I walk back to my mirror and put some light mascara on, I don't use heavy makeup unless I'm doing a Cosplay. I look around for my favorite shades, my Aviators. They are exactly like Dave Striders. (XD my iPad put STRIDERSEXTUAL when I typed Strider.) Once those are in place I grab my beanie and take the boxes out of my room.

When that was done I have to break down my bed and carry that out. Once that was in the truck. I close the door and sigh. 

"Goodbye Glastonbury." I say and head back into the empty house. 

"Mom I'm all set." I say and she nods. Oh right, I'm Star X. Yes, my last name is X. I'm 16, and I'm moving to a different town. 

"Great, so we can leave at noon. Go say goodbye to your friends." I smile sadly and nod. I quickly grab my phone and heelies. (No idea how to spell it.) I wave my mother good bye and head off to my friend’s house. As I walk up to the door, it flies open to a crying Rainy. 

"You can't leave yet. I was supposed to see you go to college." She cries hugging the life out of me.

"Rainy, it's not my fault. Rocky Hill has less taxes and a better school system. They are like Glastonbury, but better." I mumble, patter her back. Raina was one of my two best friends, well she and her sister were tied with first. She graduated when I was a freshman. I'm a sophomore now. She alway wanted to go to the same college, but I knew it wouldn't happen. I sigh and Dina walks out. 

"Hey, so we can hang over your break right?" She asks and I nod. 

"I can try." I smile sadly again and tears prick my eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I was supposed to watch you graduate, be one of your bridesmaids, help with everything. Now I can't." When I say we had everything planned, I mean we had EVERYTHING planned. 

She nods tears streaking her face. "It's fine."

I nod and say my goodbyes. As I heely home, I take my phone out and read my favorite web-comic, Homestuck. As I do someone steps in front of my making me trip onto the pavement. 

"Nice fall there." I hear a smooth voice say. I groan grabbing my shades that have fallen off. 

"Thanks, I wasn't the one who caused it." I say getting up, not using his help. After I brush myself off I look up at him. I'm not short, 5'7" 1/2. He's two inches taller and look exactly like Dave Strider.

"Sorry!" I say quickly blushing slightly. 

He flashes his droopy smile and nods, "I don't mind I'm the one who tripped you after all." I chuckle and a shooting pain runs through my right arm. I wince and look at my hand. 

"Great." I grumble and I look at the three gashes on my palm. 

"Sorry man I didn't mean to get you hurt." Dave says and I sigh. 

"No, it's nothing. It happens all the time. Oh,yeah the way I'm Star." I smile slightly and hold out my uninjured hand. 

"Dave. Dave Strider." My eyes widen as I hear his name. 

"Dave? Geez, you came to this timeline?" I ask and he nods.

I groan slightly thinking of the trolls that came to this timeline. 

"Lemme guess, Sollux, Gamzee, Karkat, Kurloz, Mituna, Cronus, Eridan, Dirk, Jake, John, Jade, Feferi, Tavros, Terezi, Kanaya, and Nepeta also ended up in this timeline." I look up at Dave and his jaw is clenched and I can tell his eyes are wide. 

"How?" He asks and I smile evilly. 

"I'm a Homestuck fan. I know these this things, like your eyes are red." I say pointing at his shades. 

"Okay and why do you wear shades?" He ask and I look down.

"I was in an accident when I was little, that's all you're gonna get tho. I'm not telling you anymore." I say, not liking to talk about it. He nods and I sigh. 

"I'm guessing you wandered here? Everyone's somewhere around Connecticut, right?" He nods. 

I sigh, "Come on, I'll take you to my house." I say wheeling home. He follows, I open the door to my house letting him in. 

"Mom! You know Homestuck, right?" I yell and she says yes. 

"Did I tell you about the timelines?" She nods and I smile nervously. 

"Well, um most of them came to our timeline. This is Dave Strider." I say and her eyes widen.

"He has no place to stay. Can he come?" I ask and she sighs. 

"Sure, as long as you make sure he's fed." She says and I look at her shocked. 

"He's not a dog, ma." I say and Dave snickers. 

"Hey Star it's fine, but um, Dirk and Jake are in your back yard." I groan and open the slider. 

"DIRK STRIDER AND JAKE ENGLISH GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!!!" I yell and I see them jump. I smile as they walk in. 

"Dave who's this chick?" Dirk asks and I growl. 

"I'm not deaf, you can ask me. My name is Star X. Yes X in my last name." Dirk puts his hands up and nods. 

"Okay okay, geez no need to get pissed." I roll my eyes and smile at Jake. 

"Hello Jake." I say sweetly and he chuckles. 

"Ello chap." He says. 

"Ma, do we have room for them?" I ask and she nods.


	2. The Journey

**Chapter 2 The Journey**

 

So I asked my mom if we had room in the truck. She said yes. I didn't realize that that answer meant me sitting on someone's lap. 

"Oh no, no no no no. I'm not sitting on anyone's lap." I say. My mom sigh and says. 

"We're already late. Just get in the truck and sit on someone. I don't care who. I really need to unpack for work tomorrow." I glare at her and climb in. The front seat had boxes in it and so we all had to sit in the back. I look at the three and close my eyes, sighing. I sit on Dave's lap and whisper in his ear. 

"My mom’s idea not mine." He nods and I fix my shades.

~Time skip by Dave's Lap~

As we make it to our destination, I quickly get out of the truck. I groan and I flop onto the grass. Yes, it's winter but we don't get much snow. Dave gets out then Jake and Dirk. I look up and smile. I put my head back and stare at the passing clouds. I sit up as Dave sits next to me. 

"So, this is your new place?" He asks. 

I nod, "Yeah our other house was too small." I mumble, I look at the overly large house. I jump up grabbing my boxes from the back of the truck and carry them in. 

"Here lemme thanks some." I see Dirk in front of me and I shake my head. 

"Can you grab the ones in the truck? They will have my duct tape all over it. It's my bed frame." He nods and goes to the truck.

After about half an hour of unpacking, I have my bed put together, my dressers filled, and my posters and drawings on my walls. Dave walks in with the last box. 

"Where do you want it?" He asks and I point at the bed. He nods and places it on the uncovered mattress. 

"So cool room." He says looking around. I nod smiling. 

"Yeah I designed it myself." I say proud. The ceiling had a large photo of all the Homestuck characters and the walls were a blue background with splattered of other colors everywhere. 

"So, are you a stalker or a creep?" Dave asks looking at the ceiling. 

"Neither!!" I shout blushing. "I'm just a fan, you are from a webcomic called Homestuck. I'm obsessed with it." I say, holding up my cosplays of him, Karkat, Gamzee, and Sollux. 

"I'm working on Mituna's." I say and he just stares with his poker face. I roll my eyes and put them back not my walk in closet.

"So, I already contacted my dad. You guys all have your own rooms. Dave you're in-between my brother and I. Dirk, you're on the first floor next to the bathroom, and Jake, you are in the basement. If you want to move you can tell me and I'll work it out. They nod and I show them their huge rooms. 

"Dirk, your room is the orange one, Dave the red one, and Jake the green one." They stare at me and I smile. 

"What? I painted the rooms, I thought it would be cool. I didn't knowing would be placing you guys in em." I say shrugging my shoulders. They nod and walk into their room getting everything they way they wanted it. I walk back to my room and I put the wires to the four corners of my bed frame.

As I finish attaching the bed to the wires, I walk into the closet and I pull the crank and the bed lifts into the air. As I put it into lock mode I press a button on the wall and stairs appear out of the wall. I grab my sheets and I make my bed. As I finish Dirk walks in. 

"Hey Sta--" he stops when he sees me walk down and press the button again. 

"We were gone for 15 minutes and you did this?" He asks in disbelief. I nod and smile. 

"You hungry?" I ask and he nods. I walk out of my room and into the kitchen. I start making omelets and I place one in four spots. One on a Red plate, green plate, orange plate, and a white plate with red splatters on it. I sit behind mine and I eat, as I let the others cool I go into their rooms telling them lunch is on the counter. They nod and I go back to my room.


End file.
